What Happened at Privet Drive
by Sar-Bear
Summary: This is about what if the Dursleys aren't who Harry thinks they are? Read to find out.... I just uploaded the THIRD chapter!!! This is my first fanfic up- it's sort of weird, butjust go with it. Please RandR- I really wanna know what you think.
1. Transformation

What Happened at Privet Drive

What Happened at Privet Drive

Chapter One

Two minutes Harry had finally left Privet drive out of the chimney to go to the World Cup with the Weasleys, Dudley sighed, touching his tongue, which was feeling rather numb after an incident with a magical piece of harmless-looking taffy. 

"Dad, where's my wand?" Dudley shouted across the room. "I want to get out of this body as soon as possible- I can't bear to be in this body any longer."

It was rather curious that Dudley, who appeared to be a very overweight Muggle, was shouting to his father that he needed his wand to get out of his body.

Dudley's father, Vernon, stepped into the room, holding three wands- one a deep red, one a light blue, and one a subtle pink.

"Here you are, James," said Vernon Dursley, handing the red wand to Dudley. "Now get out of that body. I'm tired of seeing you looking like a blown-up whale."

Smiling, Petunia trotted in. Unlike all of the other times Petunia had smiled, this smile was not false. It was a genuine smile that actually made this skinny woman look attractive.

"Lily, there you go, now hurry up," Uncle Vernon said again. Then they all closed their eyes.

Each one muttered a word that sounded like Latin, and for a moment the Dursley family just stood there, eyes closed and breathing deeply, as if they were asleep. 

Then-all of a sudden-an extraordinary thing happened. Dudley suddenly was growing taller and skinnier, his skin tanning impossibly fast and his hair turning from blonde to black. He now looked like a handsome man of about forty.

Petunia's hair lengthened, and the wrinkles smoothed out on her long face. Her greasy hair suddenly was thicker and a shade of strawberry blonde. Freckles were dotting her face, and Petunia's thin, bony arms suddenly were muscled and strong. She opened here eyes and smiled at the man who had once been Dudley Dursley.

And Vernon was transforming into an old man who looked like an older version of the black-haired man.

They all looked at each other and laughed.

"It is nice to see your face again, Lily, and you look splendid, father," said the black haired man.

"Yes, I reckon you look a little better also, James!" Lily said, with a sweet laugh.

It appeared that Lily and James Potter were not dead, along with their father, and there were no such people as the Dursleys after all. 


	2. Dumbledore and Sirius

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh- how did we live with these light bulbs the whole summer?" Lily complained. 

"They're fine- Muggles have more potential than we think they have," James pointed out. 

"I guess you're right- but I'm going to put them out."

After turning off all of the lights, Lily lit her pink wand by yelling, _"Lumos!"_

"I wish we could let Harry know that we're sorry for everything. I wish we could tell him!" Lily looked as if she was about to cry.

"There's no use wishing things, Lily. We have to find a way to remove the curse, and then maybe, just maybe- we'll be able to tell Harry…" James' father sighed. 

"We've been trying for fourteen years. What if You-Know-Who's curse- what if- for our whole lives, we never get to tell him and-and- we have to abuse him, forever?" Tears ran down Lily's face as James tried to comfort her. 

"Now, you two, cheer up. Let's scry and see how Harry is doing. That lucky boy, he gets top-notch seats at the World Cup! Personally, I like Bulgaria. Krum's got the moves-

Gerald Potter, James' optimistic father, stopped. Lily and James had already rushed into the kitchen and turned on the sink.

"Not quite like Dumbledore's scrying pool, but it'll do," Gerald remarked as the sink filled with water. 

Lily turned the knob when the sink was brimming with water, and after the water stilled, James touched the water with his maroon wand and muttered a word under his breath. And then, they looked into the pool.

"Show us Harry Potter," Lily said, and immediately a picture filled the pool like a mirror.

But just as they saw Harry's face in the pool, someone apparated into the room. Someone with a white beard and half-moon glasses: Dumbledore.

Lily drained the sink and turned around. So did James and Gerald.

"Dumbledore! How wonderful to see you!" exclaimed Lily, shaking Dumbledore's hand. 

"Fine, thank you, but I must get to the point," Dumbledore said quickly.

"Oh. Well, what is that?" Gerald asked curiously.

"You haven't been able to get much wizard news lately. Well, you know that Sirius is coming with me, correct? He should apparate here right about now."

"Sirius? Coming here? Isn't that… well…dangerous? For him, I mean?" James asked.

"Of course, but Sirius needs to tell you something," Dumbledore informed them.

And just then, Sirius Black apparated into the kitchen.


	3. Sirius's Mistake

Chapter Three

"Oh my, Sirius, what has happened to _you?_" Lily exclaimed. _He looks so much-well-older,_ Lily thought. _What do those jailers at Azkaban do to their prisoners?_ His hair was long and there was stubble on his chin. He was dirty- but his kind smile still lingered on his face. 

" It is so nice to see you all again- when Dumbledore said you were alive, I almost didn't believe him." Sirus hugged them both warmly, ignoring Lily's comment, and went on. "Ahem- well, long story. You know that I have been in Azkaban for something I didn't do, correct?" 

"Yes, uh, we took it that when Harry said that a mass murderer was his godfather he had found out," James said. 

Sirius looked at James and Lily in turn. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but to say it would change their lives- and not in a good way.

"Just say whatever you have to say, Sirius, please?" Lily said.

"All right… what I have to say to you is- is that I told him," Sirius said quietly, staring at his shoes.

"Told who?"

"Harry."

"_What did you tell him, Sirius?" _Lily demanded, her face going red.

"I told him…that the Dursleys are- are you,"

Lily's face changed abruptly from red to dead white. "Albus, please tell me that this is some kind of joke. I simply cannot and will not believe this-

James just stood there in silence, shaking his head disapprovingly while Lily wailed. James' father walked into the other room and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Finally, James put a hand on Lily's shoulder and said, "Sirus, do you even realize what you have done? Do you even realize the effect on our lives? And Harry's?"

Sirius stared at the three, like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Lily finally had stopped wailing and allowed Sirius to speak. "Wh- what did I do? I thought that he deserved to know what really happened to his parents after a long fifteen years-

Albus Dumbledore, who hadn't said a word throughout the whole conversation, cut it. "Sirius. Please, just listen to James for a moment."

Nodding to Albus, James continued, "When Voldemort cursed us, he said that someday we would go back to our normal selves around Harry, but- but if…" James trailed off and turned away, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"What they are trying to tell you is that when Voldemort cursed them, he said that if anyone told Harry of what the curse actually was, Harry would never see his parents and grandfather in their true form again," Dumbledore said solemnly.

Sirius's eyes went wide with horror. "And it is all because of me…"

Lily started to wail again. James looked annoyed as he tried to comfort her.

As for Sirius Black, he stood there looking at them, realizing that he had something that had ruined three people's lives, and trying to think of some way that he could redeem himself. But a curse could never be reversed, unless-

Dumbledore interrupted Sirius's thoughts. "But remember, there still is a way that you can see your son and grandson again."

"No, that would be too cruel. We could never get anyone to do it, anyway," Lily sputtered in between sobs.

"But it _is _a way, Lily," James said.

"What is the way?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore lowered his eyes. "The way is to get three people to take their places." 

A/N: Of course I don't own any of these characters except Gerald, the good ol JK does, but the ideas are my own. Just to clarify this for you. Please review this chapter! Thanks!! And thanks for reading!! Oh, and just another clarification- at the time, Harry is fifteen.


End file.
